Little Miss Giggles
Little Miss Giggles is the fourteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Giggles *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Female *'Hair': Red in pigtails *'Family ': none *Friends:Mr. Funny, Mr. Nonsense and Mr. Silly and the rest of the characters *Rivals:None *Release date: 1984 *Occuption:Comedian *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Giggling *Love: None *Dislikes:Losing her giggle *'Job': Loves to giggle, laugh and Have Fun. *Features:Yellow clips *Nationality: Russian - American(US), Somerset(UK) *'Voice Actresses: Jill Shilling (1995-1997), '''Catherine Disher (1997-1999), Reba West (2009-present), Claire Morgan (UK,2009-present) Story Little Miss Giggles is blue with freckles, a yellow nose,red hair and yellow clips. Little Miss Giggles can't stop giggling! One day while her daily walk, she loses her giggle, and meets Mr. Happy. Mr. Topsy-Turvy sugests that they should go see Dr. Makeyouwell. To solve the problem, Mr. Happy gives Little Miss Giggles a "giggle". ''The Mr. Men Show Little Miss Giggles is in the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She's voiced by Reba West and Claire Morgan. She looks the same as she did in the books except she is a darker shade of blue, a different pattern of freckles on her left chin, and her clips no longer have holes in them. When she giggles, she can sometimes get out of control. She can sometimes be annoying. she was seen as a policewoman in Fairies & Gnomes and is often seen picking up the phone for a company she's working for. Trivia *First Appearance: Picnics (Speaking) *Her feet are like Little Miss Sunshine's. *In Picnics, Little Miss Giggles appeared with Mr. Funny...even though Mr. Funny made her laugh. *She didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *She was kidnapped by a Pterodactyl in Machines *Her giggling is always out of control. *She was seen as a policewoman in Fairies & Gnomes. *She had been angry once, and only once, in Cinema. *She plays ball with Miss Sunshine in Seashore *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Bounce, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Messy, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small (but she was mentioned by him in Pets), Little Miss Whoops, , Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Daredevil, , Little Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far). *She's one of the few characters who felt bad that Mr. Bump got hurt in Supermarket. Then she giggled at the end though that may be because she can't help her giggles, implying that she doesn't care if he gets hurt. *She can't even finish a sentence. *She is always the person that works for hotlines, and somehow mr men that she sends gets at the caller's house instantly. *She giggles in Game Shows. Counterparts Giggles (Happy Tree Friends, both can giggle, hence their names) Little Miss Sunshine (Her own series, both giggle sometimes) Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake, both female characters with red hair) Harley Quinn (D.C. Comics / Batman The Animated Series. both love humor and have a cute giggle) Woody Woodpecker (Universal Pictures, both have the same colors, love humor and laugh a lot) Teena Hyena (Spyro, both laugh all the time) Amore (Winx Club, both female characters with red hair) Kairi (Kingdom Hearts, both have red hair and giggle) Ariel (The Little Mermaid, both have red hair and giggle) Sadie (Total Drama series, both giggle cute) Lindsay (Total Drama series, both giggle sometimes) Gwen (Total Drama series, both giggle in some episodes), Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have to laugh and giggle) Ed (The Lion King, both love to laugh) Tillie (The Little Engine That Could, both are blue) Ruby (Ruby Gloom, both are happy and have red hair) Barty (Father Ted, both can't stop laughing) Uncle Albert (Mary Poppins, both love to laugh) The Troublesome Trucks (Thomas The Tank Engine. All Of Their Laughter Bothers The Engines & The Mr. Men) The Wendy's Girl (Wendy's resteraunts, both have red hair) Dan (The Undergrads (2000-2002), all both do is laugh) Teletubbies (all 5 giggle alot) Lady Kiria of Liverpool and Lady Lauren of Devonshire (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlord, all 3 have to laugh and giggle at all) Luke's Zorua (Pokemon, both are female and giggle a lot) Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, both giggle alot) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Risette (French) *Unsere Inge Immerfroh (German) *Mevrouwtje Giechel (Dutch) *笑嘻嘻小姐 (Taiwan) *웃음양 (Korean) *Η Κυρία Χαχανούλα (Greek) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy *Mr. Funny *Mr. Topsy-Turvy *Dr. Makeyouwell Other Apperences These are other books that this charecter aperes in. *A Job For Little Miss Giggles (TV) (Her own episode of the 1995 cartoon) *Mr. Clever's Invention (TV) *Lunch with Little Miss Tiny (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...hey waiter (TV) (mentioned) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men Show website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Fan Favorite Category:Red hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Protagonists